


These are the voyages...

by mari681



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: One Shot Collection, canon character deaths at different times, fem!James Kirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/mari681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is like my 'The Undetectable Expansion Charm', but for Star Trek stories. I'll gradually add more, as I am in the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this may be rather... cliche. But, it just popped into my head. My first venture in Star Trek fanfiction. I'm  _so_ proud of myself. :P

~~~

“TIberius would be a terrible name to saddle a girl with. What ab...”  
And the two ships collided, causing one Winona Kirk to only hear silence on the com link, and nothing more. She merely held her baby girl closer to her, trying and failing to hold in stuttered sobs. The little bundle would never know her father. And what about little Sammy? He would have to grow up without a father's presence in his life.

Winona Kirk closed her eyes, exhausted. She didn’t open them again until they reached space dock, and she was ushered through the crowds of reporters and press clogging up the walkways. She didn’t speak until she had to, until, days later, the medbay techs asked, once again, for her baby girls’ name. Her voice came out slightly rusty, but steady. “Tiberius Jamie Kirk.” she didn’t see the looks the techs exchanged.

The one tech was a vulcan, so in spite of the absurdly illogical name for a girl, didn’t say a word, for it was, and always had been, the mothers’ prerogative to name her children. The other, a human, winced, but didn’t try to talk the mother out of it. After all, it was known far and wide that Winona Kirk was hard-headed and stubborn, and that would be a certainty after her husband's’ death.

~~~

“Hey, Johnny!” Jamie stuck at her tongue at the older boy as she dove by.

“Citizen,” came the robotic voice, “Pull over.”

“Is there a problem, officer?”

“Citizen, what is your name?”

“My name Is Tiberius Jamie Kirk.”

~~~

The woman sidled up to the cadet in the starfleet red uniform, long blonde hair swishing in the confines of its’ braid. “So, sweetheart. Up for some fun?”

Said cadet sneered. “With a backwoods slut like you?” he then grinned at his friends. “Who knows what sort of diseases you have?”

She humphed, tossing her head. “I thought a cadet would lack manners, but I wasn’t expecting such stupidity. Any moron would know that such veneral diseases have hyposprays to deal with them.”

He growled. “Just for that, I think I will take a piece of you.” he made a reach to pull her close to him, one that ended in a yelped, breathy “Shit!”

She waved her hand in the air, examining it critically, as the cadet doubled over. “Owe, I think you made me break a nail.”

As she turned to walk away, the cadet straightened up, and with a “Get her, boys!” threw himself at her.

~~~

Never let it said that she was a coward. No, nobody who saw her dare say that. After all, she had walked away from a bar fight with a bloody (broken?) nose, and a few scratches, once again. It was only the rare influx of Starfleet cadets that ever mistook her for a weak woman and a coward. Her thoughts were pulled from their musings at his next words, and she winced. “Who am I, exactly, Captain Pike?” was her bitter response. “A girl who should have been born a boy? A half-orphan, merely eeking out a living where I can?”

“Your fathers’ daughter.” was his reply.

 

She frowned, noticing her glass was empty. “Can I have another?” Surprise, really that they continued to serve her here, after the various... situations she had caused. Perhaps not. After all, she was one of their prime attractions, and she wasn’t afraid to say so.

He sighed. “For my dissertation, I was assigned the USS Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad. He didn’t believe in no-win scenarios.”

“Sure learned his lesson.” She mumbled.

“Well, depends on how he defined winning. You're here, aren’t you?” he paused. “ You know, that instinct to leap without looking that was his nature tio, and in my opinion, thats’ something Star fleets’ lost.”

“Why are you even talking to me?”

“Because I looked up your files while you were drooling on the floor.”

She tossed her head, but winced afterwards. “And?”

“Your aptitude tests are off the charts. So what is it? You like being the only genius-level whore in the midwest?”

She sniffed. “Maybe I love it.”

“Look, so your dad dies. You can settle for a less than ordinary life. But you were meant for something better, something special. You can feel it. Enlist in Star Fleet.”

That made her stand up. “Okay, too far. Don’t you dare assume you know me, ‘cause you don’t. No one does. Not even...” she trailed off, and shook her head. “Just go away.”

~~~  
Pike blinked as he looked off into the distance. Was that? No. Surely not. The Kirk Girl had made it clear where she wanted to be - even if he didn’t believe her.

He squinted into the sun. That sure looked like her, blonde hair and all, clad in a leather motorcycle jacket. Pike shook his head as the blonde came racing up on her motorcycle, and tossed the keys to the nearest random person. So much to learn.

“Four years?”

“I’ll do it in three.”

~~~

Jamie pointedly ignored the younger cadets, all in red. She, surprisingly enough, wasn’t in the mood for a repeat of last nights bar brawl. Her fingertips unconsiously went up to lightly run over her nose. She thought she had covered it up well enough, but... It wasn’t as if she exactly had access to a top-notch epidermal regenerator, much less a bone regenerator.

Ignoring them, and the other female cadets - for she knew, just knew, that they would treat with the disdain appropriate to a “backwoods slut like her” - that left only one place, blessedly empty, with only one body in the seat next to it.

That was, until an older man, clad in dusty clothes, was somewhat forcibly escorted out of the shuttle commode, and sat down next to him, grumbling all the way, and taking a drank out of a hip flask.

“I may throw up on you.”  
“Well, sweetheart, aren’t you the optimistic one.” she drawled, fluttering her eyelashes. “I’m sure these fancy contraptions are perfectly safe. Otherwise they wouldn’t use them.”

“Flyin’ death traps, are what these contraptions are.” he grumbled in reply, before adding, “An’ you can just put those big blue eyes away this mo’.” came a growl, tinged by an authentic drawl. “I have no need for yet another flighty woman in my life.”

That surprised a laugh out of Jamie. “I hate to break this to you, but Star Fleet operates in space.”

“Well, I’ve got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I’ve got left is my bones.” After taking another sip out of his flask, he eyed Jamie, and handed her it. “Looks like you need a doctor, girlie. But this is the best I can do in this ‘eap of tin.”

She took it. “Jamie Kirk.”

He eyed her again, somewhat approvingly as she took a long drink without flinching. “Mccoy, Leonard Mccoy.”

Jamie grinned. “I think this is gonna be a long and profitable friendship, Mccoy.”

~~~

She held her chin up, not flinching, as the vulcan accused her of cheating. Which was true, but... It was an impossible situation! She... She realized it was her turn to speak, and said her thought out loud. “Well, sirs and ladies, I must forcefully say that, as the daughter of George Kirk, I do not believe in no-win situations.” she looked each of the admirals in the eye. “After all, neither did he.”

And, it was true, there wasn’t anything she could say.

As she awaited judgement, her eyes couldn’t help but stray to the vulcan. Commander Spock, that was. S'chn T'gai Spock. And she was likely one of the only cadets who could possibly say his last name correctly - much less realize that ‘Spock’ was his first name, and that allowing the cadets to use it was a shockingly... improper liberty, especially among vulcans.

And she had always had a thing for aliens - much to Bones’ despair. She couldn’t help it. It was who she was. It didn’t hurt that Spock was such a... prime specimen. Not too vulcan to be off-putting, but just enough to make him interesting. And oh, wouldn’t he be so mortified to actually know her thoughts.

~~~

((And here is where we stray from the movie-’verse, and I pull from TOS, with liberal amounts of my own ridiculousness, such as my own head-cannons.))

~~~

“I insist on Commander Spock as my Science Officer, Captain. I could care less about his feelings for me.” said Jamie.

The captain - no, the soon-to-be admiral - sighed. And lapsed into informality. “Jamie-girl. Do you have any idea of how many strings I pulled just to net you the Enterprise after I’m promoted? The Academy wants Spock back as a teacher, after his stint with me.” here, Pike frowned wryly. “And you know Spock still holds a grudge against you, for beating his precious Kobayashi Maru - And getting away with cheating.”

“Pull some more, Uncle.” was Jamies’ petulant reply. And, yes, she knew she sounded like a brat. “This is my first major command, and I want the fucking best.”

“Language, Kirk.” reprimanded Pike.

“Sorry, Captain.”

He sighed. “I’ll try my best, Jamie. But it might not be enough.”

“Thats’ all I ask, Uncle.”

~~~

The Vulcan stood ramrod stiff as she entered the... No, her bridge. The Enterprise was hers now, damm everyone who thought she wouldn’t make it - including the vulcan she insisted on as her first-mate and science office.

“At ease, Commander S'chn T'gai.” and, boy, wasn’t that a mouthful. But it was worth it to see the look on his face, at the correctly pronounced vulcan, much less the accompanying Vulcan Salute.

He wasn’t the only one. Uhuru, her communications officer, another one she had to pull strings to get, glared at her. But that was no surprise. Throughout all three years at the academy, they had been something of arch-rivals. Not only was Kirk completing the classes faster, They were also competing for bed-partners. And oh, had that stung Uhuru, that the only men (and the few women) that she was interested in, Kirk had invariably, either already had them, or was already wooing them to her bed.

And, now, it was obvious that Uhuru had a... fondness for Spock. Kirk grinned back at her. Its’ on, bitch.

“But, Captain.” Spock said, with surprising venom on the title, for a vulcan. “The proper useage is to call me ‘Commander Spock’. It is hardly fair if most of our crew cannot pronounce my familial lineage.”

Kirk smiled at him, and sweetly rejoined, “Oh, but Commander S'chn T'gai. Surely it is more improper that one who is fully able to pronouce your name calls you by only your first, your most personal, name?” And the war is on, she thought.

Spock just glared. “As you wish, captain. But if I may say so, would it not be more correct, in that case, for me to call you Captain Tiberius Kirk, daughter of George Kirk? After all, that denotes your lineage, as S’chn T’gai denotes my lineage?”

“Clever, very clever, Spock.” replied Kirk, giving in - for the moment.

“Thank you, Captain.” Spock was obviously fighting a smirk. “Now, if I may, should we get started?”

“Of course, Commander. Report to the briefings room immediately.”

“As you wish, Captain.”

~~~

Jamie flopped down on one of the medbay beds, and crossed her arm over her eyes. “Bones, please tell me you have got some of your whiskey hidden away?”

“Get off my beds, girlie.” growled Mccoy, coming out of his office. “They are sterile. CLEAN, in other words.”

“Oh, come off it. You can sterilise them in a matter of seconds. And this is my ship. There won’t be any deaths.”

Mccoy snorted at that. “You know better, Kirk.” he shook his head. “Sit up, and come into my office. I’ll pour us a drink, and you can tell me all about that damn green-blooded hobgoblin.”

“How did you know?”

“What else would get you into such a mood on your first day?”

~~~

“...And then, he actually dared to suggest I was PMSing! Bones, he was totally out of line.”

“Well, are you?”

“If I had the energy, I’d hit you for that.” sighed Jamie, sitting on Bones’ desk, legs swinging. “But, I’m serious. He is acting so...”

“Human?” suggested Bones, interrupting Jamie before she could get started. “I think that is damn good thing.”

“But, Booones!”

“No buts, girlie.” he sighed. “I think it is high time for you to get to bed. Alpha shift is going to come mighty early for you.”

She sighed in response, but acquiesced. “Yes, Bones.”

~~~

 

 

 


	2. Mother of the Year?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a story, more of head-cannon for a possible AU of the Star Trek 2009 Reboot.

What if Winona Kirk, instead of running away from her children, ran away from her career? She hid herself well, loved them with all her heart, and kept all mentions of their father away from them, claiming that he had died in a stupid, drunken, barfight - he was a bartender. She became a nurse, but just in the little hospital attached to their rural Kansas town - she always claimed Kansas was too landlocked for her, *before*. Then, Sam goes to law school. She overly pampers James. James hears of the Federation and the USS Enterprise from a classmate - they go under Winonas maiden name,  Kiheim. He wants to join. His mother refuses to let him, so he runs away to Iowa, bartenders, and hanging out in the pub, catching glimpses of the Cadets. How would he join? He has no money for the testing, and he is only 18. You need a parents permission to join under 21. Most parents are thrilled - Star exploration isn't a dangerous field, not now.

The bar fight happens the same way... Except Pike recognizes James - mistakes him for his father, at first. Winona dropped of the earth so thoroughly that most think that she has either died, or fled to another planet, leaving her children lost in the system.

James is like "Who the fuck do you think you are? My father died in a damn barfight."

Pike knows then that Winona did run, but into her children. He remembers Kirk Sr. laughing with him about Winonas' stark refusal to be stationed anywhere in Kansas, and his poking fun at her that Iowa wasn't much better. He guesses. "Kansas, huh Jim."

Jim startles, ever so slightly, but enough that it tells Pike he was right.

So he tells the story, tells Jim that his last name is Kirk, his mother is Winona, he was named after his father, and he has an older brother.

James figuratively collapses then. He admits that he wants to join Star Fleet, but his mother... And money...

Pike ensures him that he'll get permission, and to go ahead and leave with the other Cadets, if he dares. Then they have a discussion about the enterprise, while Pike trys to make sure the boy doesn't have a concussion.

Right then and there, as soon as James leaves, Pike comandeers the local comscreen, and coms one Winona Kiheim - while kicking himself for not looking under her maiden name. But she had been Kirk for almost ever, it seems. She disconnects once she hears his voice, but he keeps on calling. "I... Have... Your... Son..."

She answers with a harsh "So help me, Chris, if you don't return him, I'll..."

"you'll what?" He sneers, in a way that isn't him. "Winnie, that boy is wasted in a bar. Let him join St..."

"join Star Fleet? " she volleys back with a harsh laugh. " I'd rather he become a prostitute. After all, isn't that what Star Fleet asks of us? To whore ourselves out, for the good of the Federation and those damn Vulcans? "

" Winona!" Pike is shocked, and he can just gape at her fierce face.

"Don't Winona me, Chris! "she snaps back." I lost my husband and my best friend that night. All because 'I will not make it half-way, Captain Kirk. It is only logical that I stay behind as well." she laughed, harshly. "And, you know what? She wasn't even a Vulcan! Just the replacement. The only one with ties to Vulcan that could be trusted to help the away team. She was supposed to be at my side, not on the bridge. It was supposed to be a milk run, not a suicide..." she stopped, breathing heavily. She wasn't supposed to let that slip.

Yet another casualty of the incompetent Star Fleet admirals, Amanda Grayson was not supposed to be on board, or, rather, was supposed to have been right at Winonas side, as her companion, as she was so far along. But, while the ambassadors wife, she did have linguistic training, and was happy to be asked on the mission team to collect her Idol, Hoshi Sato, for possible refinement of the universal translator. So, off she went, her sons' collar firmly grasped in one hand, her other supporting her 6 month pregnant friend through the halls of the ship. But, when the call to evacuate came, she had been on the bridge, finalising silly mission parameters. And she had stayed, knowing that she wouldn't reach the escape pods in time, knowing that Winona would look after Spock. And she had failed. She had comforted the (silently) grieving shocked six year old, while nursing her own son. She had made plans to run with all three boys, but the moment they got back to Earth, the damn cold-blooded stone face had been there, and claimed that a human couldn't raise a Vulcan, not even a half Vulcan. She tried, but the bastard had threatened to have her declared unfit to raise even her own sons if she pressed. And what was she to do? Against the Vulcan ambassador, she was hopeless. So, in the dead of night, she hacked into Star fleet databases, claimed the money that was rightfully hers, as widowed wife of a deceased active duty officer, abs erased all traces of her existence. Then she ran, and never looked back. And, then she had found out that Amanda was listed as a survivor. But she knew that wasn't true. Spock had clearly had a broken familiar bond, becoming near unresponsive, and staying that way, even after his damn father claimed him. She had heard Amandas last words to her, "take care of my son" trail off into nothingness.

All Pike could say was "I'm sorry, Winnie." for he knew who she must have been talking about. Yes, Amanda was said to have survived, but after that, she had never left Vulcan, and in all public appearances on Vulcan, she was garbed head to toe in traditional Vulcan garb, never speaking, not even when asked about Winona Kirk.

That caused her to sigh, and bury her head in her hands. "I know, Chris."

"But, Winnie? " He asks gently." Your son really is wasted elsewhere. After the fight, after I told him, we had a long discussion about the Enterprise. He slipped into other languages throughout, quoting books that he obviously expected me to have read,and understood."

She looks at him,quite calmly, yet her eyes are oddly dead. "I know, Chris. I couldn't help but groom him for Star Fleet, as I was. And he is so much brighter than I ever was." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to use this if anyone likes. :)


End file.
